The project is designed to provide an intensive and coordinated problem identification treatment and rehabilitation program for the public inebriate on Portland's skid road. The goal of the project is to restore each client to his or her maximum level of functioning. We anticipate reaching 1,000 of the 1,700 public inebriates in the first year of the project and getting 600 meaningfully involved in treatment. The project will build upon an existing system of medical services and half-way houses by adding other vitally needed elements to the service delivery system including: (1) a 24 hour seven day walk-in center which will provide nutritional support, counseling, group activities, clean up facilities and linkages to medical and social services; (2) a transitional residential facility with a capacity of 20 beds; (3) a short-term in-patient facility with a capacity of 25 beds; (4) a sheltered boarding home with a capacity of 15 beds. In addition, the project will work to establish a patient tracking system compatible with one being developed by Multnomah County. The half-way houses will be strengthened as treatment resources and the resources of existing providers will be brought to bear on the public inebriate in a more coordinated and effective manner.